Mary Maark
Mary Maark is a talented Exorcist and a Saint from Avalon. Story Incident-Solver Mary Mary was born from the same family as Davy Maark and Eden Maark, yet eventually, a tragic accident separated the three. Mary was saved by Utopia - without the latter showing her face - and brought to Avalon, where she trained as a specialized Exorcist, who often solved various incidents in Avalon - Utopia secretly guiding her towards the various associated events. The first incident was a wave of spirits attracted by a mysterious tower. Mary rushed to the tower, encountering Sayaka Chuda in the process, and teamed up with her to reach the mistress of the tower, Faustina Marlowe. After defeating her, Mary freed her soul from a binding contract made by Mephilia Fatus, a demoness whom she befriended as well. The second incident was tied to the rebellion of the antique Yggdrasil gods, led by the determined Sigrid Fafnir. Mary managed to best Omi Yggdrasil in a final battle, before challenging her trickster sister Lockie Yggdrasil as well; however, Mary chose to be defeated by the latter in order to show the world the power of the elder gods, allowing their religion to subsist and saving them, earning Omi's deep respect. Promise of Salvation The third incident was led by Serenity Starre attempting to shatter Avalon and uncover its boundaries. Mary was unable to stop her, resulting in reality slowly unraveling around her. Alongside Sayaka and Sigurd, Mary dashed to Utopia's resting place, finally discovering her face and facing her for the sake of the world. Mary managed to dent Utopia's existence enough for the latter to acknowledge her efforts, repair Avalon, and go on to stay with her. The fourth incident was a result of Sayaka being captured in Avalon's Netherworld. Dashing towards hell itself, Mary managed to rescue Sayaka from the claws of Ooe no Yaksha, before learning of the true mastermind behind the incident : Kala. Mary defeated the latter as well before forgiving her and leaving with Sayaka and Yaksha, waiting for the promised day where - according to Utopia - Eden would return to Avalon as well. The fifth incident Mary faced was caused by Ann Thaema's meddling with the fabric of life, whom Mary stopped, befriending Ann in the process. However, the true source of disturbance was Salem of Dusk, a powerful witch whom Mary faced. However, Salem's powers caused Mary to doubt her own purpose, and only with Utopia's guidance would Mary manage to face her fears and finally defeat the witch. Appearance Mary is a brown-eyed, black-haired woman with black, white and red clothes in a gothic lolita fashion, adorned with a modest white cross. Personality To those who do not know Mary personally, she seems unsympathetic - grumpy, lazy, without a modicum of tact, and a bit of an alcoholic. Behind that however, Mary is a saintly individual with an indomitable willpower, a desire to save everyone - even, or especially, if it costs her - and a humility that transcends all boundaries. All-loving, defeating evil through earnest support rather than violence - although she will use force whenever necessary - Mary embodies virtues such as charity, faith, humility, love and hope. Without any exaggeration, it could be said that Mary suffers from a messiah complex, almost seeking death when her strength isn't enough. She also has a strong bond with those around her, especially people such as Sayaka or later Utopia. And despite what she may pretend, she is never reluctant to help another, willingly accepting to live as a marginal individual yet always warmly welcoming others in her home, despite her doubts about her own inadequacy. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Mary was shown to endure assaults and show surprising strength and reflexes for a mere human several times. * Saint Powers: Mary possesses an affinity for Light and the ability to purify her opponents. Spell Cards Mary's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Demon Hunt「Hunter in the Light」: Mary quickly bolsters her speed with a quick prayer, enhancing her movement. * Exorcism「Syllables of God's Name」: Mary, with a quick exorcism, surrounds herself with spheres of light that purify all traces of corruption. * Dark Contract「Blood-Signed Covenant」: Mary calls upon Mephilia's abilities in order to escape death and punish her opponents, although at a personal price. * Brunhilde「Aegis of the World-Tree」: Mary summons the power of the branch of Yggdrasil she wields for purification, calling upon Sigrid's passion and unleashing a destructive shield-like shockwave. * Butterfly Effect「Kiss of Past and Future」: Mary calls upon Utopia's powers and manifests a reality-warping aura that turns opponent's projectiles into butterflies. * Oni Blood「Blade of Proud Wrath」: Mary focuses her trust in Sayaka in order to perform a risky, destructive dodge. * 「Holy Trinity of the Mortal and Divine」: Mary, alongside Sayaka and Sigrid, pours her vital force in her assault, using her saintly nature in order to perform a perfect sacrifice. Storylines * Tales of the West : Wandering Soul Tower features her as a central protagonist. * Tales of the West : Land of Divine Melancholy does so as well. * Tales of the West : Night of Fractal Horizon does so as well. * Tales of the West : Infernal Desire Voyager does so as well. * Tales of the West : Imperfect World Revival does so as well. Trivia * Mary was named after the mother of Jesus in Christianity, referring to her divine role. * Mary's role mirrors that of Reimu Hakurei, the main protagonist of Touhou Project - as a divine priestess who does her best to uphold the world's order and has ties to the local cosmic entity. Category:Character Category:Avalon Category:Paradiso Category:Maark